The Mexican Two In One!
by BunnyBaby12369
Summary: What Happens When Jake And miley Are Over But Oliver And Jake Want One Person... Lily! Will They Fight or.. Stick Together And Have Her Equall In Mexico? Content Is Rather Graphic. No Under Aged People Read! New Chapter is coming!
1. Chapter 1

(in pink is lily), (in blue is Jake), (in green is Oliver) , (And in purple is Miley) Ad in regular text is basically the words of a story!

Lily sat in her desk as everyone filed out of the classroom, her eyes set on Jake Ryan. She was in love with him but she couldn't hurt her best friend Miley if he was in love with her.

hey baby! said Miley!

oh whats up? replied Jake.

(they lean in for a sweet kiss.

How can they just do that in front of me, wondered Lily.

She left the classroom and went to her locker just as Oliver passed. She never told anyone but she secretely liked him too. But it would never happen and she thought she just needed to let it go.

Later That Night.

( setting Olivers House) ( jake is there with Oliver)

so wats been up with the Olley Trolley? asked Jake.

I don't know man. I want a romantic relationship with someone in fact I know whit who I want it but she would never accept me. replied Oliver sadly.

who man. Tell me! exclaimed Jake.

I don't know man its kind of embarrassing. said Oliver blushing.

Listen if you tell me Ill tell you who my secret crush is. replied Jake.

that's easy man Miley! Duh! said Oliver matter of factly.

listen yes she is great but I have my eye on someone else too. said Jake.

REALLY!!! exclaimed Oliver!

Really now tell me! exclaimed Jake.

Ok….its…… Lily! said Oliver hesitantly.

Lily!!! exclaimed Jake!

YEAH MAN WHY. I TOLD YOU IT WAS EMBARRASING! said Oliver pink!

no its not that its just that thats the girl I like!! said Jake.

really Well lets not get in a fight man. Lets just continue to be best of friends and we can start acting like the best of friends with her! said Oliver smiling.

that's a good idea which gives me an idea. You said you wanted a roamntic relationship right! asked Jake.

yes, replied oliver.

ok we can get her to be "good friends with us" and we can do it to her together. said Jake smiling.

yeah if were not too drunk. replied Oliver with a grin.

hey that's rite dude! said Jake smiling also.

Next Day!

Lily again sat at her desk staring at Jake. Miley again said hey baby but this time something amazing happened. Jake said hey I cant talk rite now Ill TRY to catch up with you later.

but you cant just leave me standing here! exclaimed Miley!

Miley I need my space. said Jake.

Well if you need your space than I need it.. Forever. We're Over! exclaimed Miley.

Fine with Me! Jake spat back!

Hey Lily wats up? said Jake happily.

O uhh… Nothing. ( lily was shocked!)

catch ya later. said Jake cooly.

o uh.. ok! said ily still in a state of shock.

Don't tell me you are going to start falling for him. You know he is only talking to you because we just brokeup! said Miley madly!

Miley Ive always been into him! You just dangle him in front of me! He might really like me! I think we need our space too!! said Lily angrily!

Well Fine To You too!!! spat Miley!

Later That Night!( lilys house

Ring ring.

hello. said Lily.

um hey Lily.Are you busy? Should I call back later? asked Jake hurridly.

no Im not busy. So what did you need. asked Lily.

Um Listen you know how I'm a movie star and well when you are a movie star you get special benefits….. such as free trips to Mexico.Which I did.. um I got three tickets for two people of my choice. I was wondering if you wanted to go. said Jake uncertainly.

Oh My gosh Jake that was totally unexpected. Who else is going? Probably Your mom and dad. It probably has to be chaperoned! said Lily in a daze.

um actually no I was going to take Oliver along. I mean is that ok. asked Jake hopefully.

yeah but I don't know how im going to get my parents to say yes to me going way away with TWO boys. said Lily sadly.

yeah I know what you are saying but thats the same problem me and Oliver have too! We need to make something up. said Jake determined.

I don't know…. What do u have in mind? said Lily uncertainly.

hhmmm. Well maybe you could get your parents out of the house or…. Well you see my parents let me just go by myself because all the hotel arrangements have been set up and they trust I'll be safe. SO you can tell your parents that I'm going to come pick you up in my limo but my parents are chaperoning there. said Jake.

well I don't--------- Lily was cut off!

"LILY!!!!!!!!"

What Mom!!!! I'm on the phone!!!! yelled Lily!

"Listen I want to tell you to not make any plans for this weekend. Me and your father are going in a couples retreat!"

No way! Jake oh my gosh my parents are going on a flipping couples retreat this weekend! That is so lucky! That's stuff that only happens in like movies and stories and stuff!! said Lily in a state of shock!

That is true but great!! We're all set! I'll talk to you later! I'm going to call Oliver!!!! I'll call you tomorrow!! said Jake enthusiastically!

Ok. BYE! said Lily still in a state of shock!


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY!!!!!!!

RING RING!

Hello? Said Lily!

Hey Its Jake! Today Is Friday And You parents are leaving tomorrow right?

Yes at 10:00 a.m. replied Lily!

Excellent Me and Oliver will pick you up at 11 ok. Replied Jake!

Ok. Said Lily! See you then!

Next Day!

Ok Lily we're leaving! Said her mother. Are you sure you are going to be ok? Asked her mother.

Yes Mom I'll be fine!!!! Replied Lily!

Ok sweetheart.

In the time remaining she was thinking of how amazing it was going to be to spend time with the 2 guys she like more than anything in Mexico.

11:00

Knock, Knock!

Hey Jake, said Lily as she opened up the door.

Hey are u ready, asked Jake.

Sure am. she grabbed her backpack and locked the door.

Oliver was already in the limo and Lily slid in and sat in the middle and then Jake sat on the other side of her! She was in the middle of both of them.

Driver to the airport said Jake.

30 mins later

Ok we're on flight 9 said Jake.

They boarded the plane and they were off!

9 hours later

It's 8:30 and they have just arrived at the hotel

This is our room! Said Jake!

It had three full beds and this thing was huge!!!

Ok tomorrow I saw we head to the beach and later that night we hit the outdoor tiki bar right outside the hotel.

Sounds good said Lily and Oliver at the same time.

Well I'm going to go take a shower said Lily!

Ok said Jake and Oliver at the same time.

(while Lily is in the shower)

ok man what's the plan asked Oliver?

Ok listen we BOND with her at the beach and start a cnversation with her at night at the tiki bar. We can have just a couple drink but we cant get high just enough to feel a liitle different. Then we dance. Ill take her in the front and you in the back and we just dance because well we are in public. Then we will be in the room and we will see what happens. Said Jake.

Ok if you say so said Oliver.

Next morning!

They all got dressed.

Yall ready to go to the beach??? Asked Jake excitedly.

Yep replied Lily and Oliver at the same time.

Then lets go yelled Oliver!

The walked to the beach and pick a sunny spot. Lily was wearing a hot red bikini and Jake and Oliver thought she looked hot.

Lily saw Jake and Oliver who were both in blue swin trunks and they had a nice pack of abs------even Oliver. Wow that makes them even more irresistible thought Lily!

Lets go swim yelled Jake!

They swam and collected sea shells for about 5 hours and then they sat on the beach and talked.

So are you glad you came Lily? Asked Jake.

Yes This is the most awesome thing I've ever done! Replied Lily!

SO why dont you tell me and Oliver some things about yourself so we can all learn stuff about each other.

Good idea said Oliver smiling.

Well my favorite color is blue said Lily.

Mine too! replied Jake.

Ok what do you look for in guys? Asked Oliver

Well.. I like romantic guys. Guys that will kiss me and tell me I'm the greatest. She replied

Yeah I know what you mean said Jake.

This converstaion lasted a long time and they all felt a bit closer.

7:30 p.m.

What do you say we go to the Tiki bar? Said Jake

That sounds like a good idea replied Oliver.

Gees theres like no one there! Even better we can talk more freely.

Ok then lets go! said Lily.

Did you here about Anna Sopia??? Asked Jake.

Yeah replied Lily! She said that she did it with Mike and he just went slopping all over like horribly.

That's right said Jake.

If I ever were to do it with anyone I hope it wouldn't be like that! Said Lily!

Waiter yelled Jake, bring us two cocunut margaritas!

Jake! We are not old enough!! Lily whispered!

Just wait. Remember I'm famous in every place!

Excuse me sir, said the waiter, but you look barely old enough to drink!!! WAIT a minute your Jake Ryan!!! Ill give you all only one. That's it!!! Oh my gosh I got to meet Jake Ryan!

See what I mean replied Jake coolly!

That was so awesome! Replied Oliver!

Yeah Said Lily!

Just then a song started playing.( slow song)

Hey you all want to dance asked Jake.

Sure replied Lily!

Jake grabbed Lily's hand and they got real close they were touching and Oliver cane rite behind her so that he was touching her. They swayed back and forth. They did this for about 45 minuted and it was kind of late.

Well I think we should head back to the hotel.

Ok said Lily!

They were kind of dazed, that cocunut margarita was strong.

They were back in the room, Jake and Lily were leaning against the big dreeser and Oliver was sitting on the bed directly in front of them.

Jake and lily's arm brushed and they looked at each other.

Jake grabbed Lily by the waist and gave her a kiss. Then they went together againa nd kissed more passionately. Jake pushed his tounge aginst Lily's lips and she opened her mouth. They massage tounges and just kepy kissing passionately. Then Oliver came up behing and put his hand on the back of her waist and gently brush his hands up to her neck.(lily couldn't believe what was happening. Oliver then gently palce his lips on her neck and ksoissed he went around and around her neck and when he got to the side he kissed and gently nibbled her ear and brushed his lips against her cheek. She could feel his breath on her. Jake took his tounge and since I was wearing a vnecks sweater it went done my chest a little ways he started right wher my shirt ened and licked up mychest and up my neck and then he licked my lips and kissed me again. It felt so good. Jake then grabbed the bottom of my shirt and and pulled it up exposing her bra. HE the went in fron of me and pressed me aginst the dreeser and isee my stomach and icked it and while he was doing that Oliver put his hand on lilys private area and pressed pressure and they he would rub his finger over the crease. I was still wearing jeans but I could sill feel.

Aaahh oh my god it feels so good. Said Lily.

She was then lifted from the dresser and Jake took the zippe rin his moth and I could fell the tip of his nose by my privates and he zipped my jeans down brushing his nose you know where in the process.

Jake thought she smelled so good!

Jake finished pulling her jeand down exposing red lacy thong! Which Oliver pulled down directly after eposing her souhte pole completely.

Lily then stood more upright and unbuttoned Jakes short and kissed all of his chest.She licked his nipples, sucked on them, and even bit them gently. She then turned and did the same to Oliver.

She then stuck her hand down Olivers jeans and underwear and felt what was inside.

Do yall both want what I have to offer? Asked Lily.

Yes babe! Replied them both seductively!

She bit the zipper and pulled it down purposely making her head brush both of there penis' which were still covered in underwear. She then turned to Jake and he stuck her head in his underwear and pulled them down and she did the same to Oliver. Now the guys were both compltetly naked and now they wanted to get Lily that way too! The both pused he ron the bed and while Jake was trying to uclasp the bar Oliver was massaging Lilys breasts. He got it unclased and the looked at her full breasts with small bright berries on the end! Jake put one of her breasts in his mouth and Oliver took the other. They sucked and sucked.

Ahhhh Lily kept making that noise.

Then Jake went down and licked her privated giving Lily an orgasm!!

OH MY GODD! Said LilY!!!!

Then Jake went and started kissing her neck again while Oliver said Lily are you readyfor this?

Yes Oliver What are you-------

OOOOO OOO MY GOD!

Oliver had stuck his finger up inside of her and he was pulling it in and out!!

Lily had never felt so much pleasure. It sent shocks up her body. It felt so good.

Then Jake said Lily me and Oliver are going to try something but it might hurt at forst but you might like it once its started.

Whatever said Lily!

Hey Oliver I thing theres something we can tie her hands and feat up to the bed with!

Yeah its in the closet! Who would leave rope here?? Ake Oliver

I have no idea said Jake unconvincingly.

They tied Lilys hands and feet to the bed post and her legs were spread apart!

Oliver me and you should go into her private at the same time!said Jake

What man! That is going to hurt plus we probably wouldn't fit!!!

Please make it fit said lily!!

Ok said Jake and Oliver the same time!

1,2,3 Now!!!!

They ahd to push just to get througha t the same time.

OOOOOWWWWWW!! OW OW!!

Jake and Oliver pushed at the same time back and forth.

AAHHHH Omygod this feels so god o my god.

Then after a while they untied her and they said Lily we could do something else but your not that experienced.

What I'll try anything!!said Lily!

One of us can stick our penis up your ass hole. Said Jake.

Ok… said Lily.

Alright said Jake get on your knees! Me and oliver wil both take a turn! Are you ready?

Yes. Just do it!

Ok! Said Jake!

He stuck it in there slowly.

OWWWW this hurt the most! It wont wants I get started said Jake! He then kept going backa nd forth!

Ahh that's so much better!!O MY GOD!! Screamed lily!

Move over bro it my turn now said Oliver coolly!

Oliver then did the same thing! Lily had never felt better in her life. When Oliver was done she push both guys on their backs and said its my turn now!

She first stradled Jake ad bounced up and down! She licked and twisted her fingers around his penis. And sucked on his nipples gently biting. Se then did the same to Oliver. She then said I want to feel this guys.

She put her south pole over Jakes mouth and said lick! Jhake obeyed and she again got and orgasm! She then did the same to Oliver and the same result happened. They then all fell down a went to sleep.

NeXT MORNING!

Did we really do that last night? Asked Lily

Yeah but It was great wasn't it asked Jake

Well yeah but I feel kind of guilty. Said lily

Why. Asked Jake

I fell like a traitor to Miley. Said Lily

Don't replied Oliver. Noones ever going to know! We both really like you and we wan to both have you equally.

Really? Because I really like both of you two! Said lily.

Ok the said Jake you are both of ours girlfriend and we are both your boyfriend! Said Jake

Now let us all vow to not say a word of this happening to anyone said Oliver!

Deal said Lily and Jake at the same time!

They all put their hands in!

They then went to the airport and right when they got home before they went their separate ways they said the one line they had decide on the plane….. What happened in Mexico stays in Mexico.

The End!

Hope You Enjoyed!


End file.
